ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Heroes of Infinity
Marvel x DC: Heroes of Infinity is an action-adventure crossover animated series. It consists the heroes of the Marvel Comics and DC Comics joining together against their enemies and undo the damage the Infinity Stones done in merging their worlds. It is inspired by the events of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy. Synopsis Characters Heroes *The Avengers **Captain America / Steve Rogers **Iron Man / Tony Stark ***F.R.I.D.A.Y. **Thor Odinson **The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner **Hawkeye / Clint Barton **Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff **Falcon / Sam Wilson **Ant-Man / Scott Lang **Wasp / Hope van Dyne **Black Panther / King T'Challa **Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers **Vision **War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes **Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff **Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord / Peter Quill **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon ***Groot **Mantis *X-Men **Cyclops / Scott Summers **Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett **Storm / Ororo Munroe **Emma Frost **Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy **Iceman / Robert "Bobbie" Drake **Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde **Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner **Rogue / Anna Marie **Gambit / Remy LeBeau **Colossus / Pitor Rasputin **Armor / Hisako Ichiki *Defenders **Luke Cage **Iron Fist / Danny Rand **Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Champions **Spider-Boy / Miles Morales **Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan **Spider-Gwen / Gwen Stacy *Power Pack **Zero-G / Alex Power **Lightspeed / Julie Power **Mass Master / Jack Power **Energizer / Katie Power *Justice League **Superman / Kal-El / Clark Kent **Batman / Bruce Wayne **Wonder Woman / Princess Diana / Diana Prince **The Flash / Barry Allen **Green Lantern / Hal Jordan **Aquaman / King Orin / Arthur Curry **Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz / John Jones **Green Arrow / Oliver Queen **Black Canary / Dinah Lance II **Hawkman / Katar Hol **Hawkgirl / Shayera Hol **Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara **Atom / Ray Palmer **Plastic Man / Patrick O'Brien **Shazam / Billy Batson **Cyborg / Victor Stone **Firestorm / Jason Rusch and Dr. Martin Stein **Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent *Teen Titans **Starfire / Princess Koriand'r / Kory Anders **Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent ***Krypto ***Sphere **Beast Boy / Garfield Logan **Raven / Rachel Roth **Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse **Red Robin / Tim Drake **Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm **Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes **Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark **Kid Flash / Bart Allen **Static / Virgil Hawkins III *Outsiders **Nightwing / Dick Grayson **Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce **Tigress / Artemis Crock **Katana / Tatsu Yamashiro **Metamorpho / Rex Mason **Geo-Force / Brion Markov **Halo / Gabrielle "Violet Harper" Daou **Forager / Fred Bugg **Arsenal / Roy Harper *Bat Family **Catwoman / Selina Kyle **Batwoman / Katherine "Kate" Kane **Red Hood / Jason Todd **Batgirl / Barbara Gordon **Spoiler / Stephanie Brown **Robin / Damian Wayne *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange *White Wolf / Winter Soldier / James "Bucky" Barnes *Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze *Crystal *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Doctor Fate / Kent Nelson *John Constantine *Swamp Thing / Dr. Alec Holland Villains *Thanos **Thane *Black Order **Corvus Glaive **Proxima Midnight **Ebony Maw **Supergiant **Cull Obsidian *Ronan the Accuser **Nebula **Korath the Pursuer *The Cabal **Red Skull / Johann Schmidt **Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom **Loki Laufeyson **Green Goblin / Norman Osborn **M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton **The Leader / Dr. Samuel Sterns **Dracula / Vlad Tepes Dracula *Masters of Evil **Baron Zemo / Helmut Zemo **Armora the Enchantress ***Skurge the Executioner **Ultron **Erik Killmonger / Erik Stevens / N'Jadaka **Klaw / Ulysses Klaw **Baron Mordo / Karl Mordo **Beetle / Abner Jenkins **Moonstone / Karla Sofen **Shocker / Herman Schultz **Yellowjacket / Darren Cross **Whirlwind / David Cannon **Abomination / Emil Blonsky **Goliath / Eric Josten *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr **Mystique / Raven Darkholme **Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff **Sabertooth / Victor Creed **Psylocke / Betsy Braddock **Pyro / St. John Allerdyce **Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis **Toad / Mortimer Toynbee **Blob / Fred J. Dukes **Juggernaut / Cain Marko *Venom / Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr. *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius **Mister Negative / Martin Li **Electro / Maxwell "Max" Dillon **Vulture / Adrian Toomes **Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan **Rhino / Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn / Aleksei Systevich *Sandman / Flint Marco *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *The Hand **Kingpin **Bullseye **Elektra Natchios *Maximus *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Dormammu *Hela *Surtur *The Society **Lex Luthor / Alexander Luthor **The Joker / Jermone Valeska ***Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel **Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva **Gorilla Grodd / Grodd **Reverse-Flash / Eobard Thawne **Sinestro / Thaal Sinestro **Black Manta / David Hyde **Black Adam / Teth-Adam **Deathstroke / Slade Wilson **Bane **Deathshot / Floyd Lawton **Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln **Captain Cold / Leonard Snart **Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane **Killer Croc / Waylon Jones **Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley **Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold **Giganta / Dr. Doris Zeul *Penguin / Oswald Cobblepot *Brainiac / Vril Dox *Atrocitus *Doomsday Other Characters *Nick Fury **Maria Hill *Professor X / Charles Xavier *Jessica Jones *May Parker *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Yuri Watanabe *Pepper Potts *Dr. James Power *Margaret Power *Wong *Okoye *Shuri *Odin **Heimdall *Valkyrie *Cosmo *Inhuman Royal Family **Black Bolt **Medusa **Gorgon **Lockjaw *Alfred Pennyworth *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Martha Kent Locations Earth *North America **United States of America ***New York City, New York Asgard * Episodes The series consists of 52 episodes that lasts up to 22-23 minutes. Voice Cast *Adam Harrington - Groot *Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow *Alexis Tipton - Lightspeed *Allegra Clark - Spider-Gwen *Alyson Stoner - Batgirl *Ashly Burch - Nebula *Ben Pronsky - Venom *Benjamin Diskin - Eddie Brock, Wong *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil *Brian George - Alfred Pennyworth *Bryton James - Static *Bumper Robinson - Falcon *C. Thomas Howell - Captain Cold *Cameron Bowen - Red Robin *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Catherine Taber - Rogue *Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. *Chris Cox - Colossus, Hawkeye *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro *Cindy Robinson - Pepper Potts *Corey Burton - Dracula *Crispin Freeman - Arsenal, Gorgon *Daisy Lightfoot - Shuri *Danica McKellar - Miss Martian *Danielle Judovits - Shadowcat *Danielle Nicolet - Storm *Darin De Paul - Doomsday *Dave B. Mitchell - Shocker *Dave Fennoy - Kroath *David Kaye - Corvus Glaive, Mysterio, Vision *David Saughnessey - Klaw *David Sobolov - Doctor Fate, Drax the Destroyer *Dee Bradley Baker - Krypto *Diedrich Bader - Maximus *Dwight Schultz - Odin, Vulture *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Eric Lopez - Blue Beetle *Erica Lindbeck - Captain Marvel *Erica Luttrell - Cheetah *Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Deathstroke, Dr. Stein, Ghost Rider, Hulk, Metamorpho, Rhino, Solomon Grundy, Swamp Thing *George Newbern - Superman *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Grey Griffin - Catwoman, Lois Lane *Haley Joel Osment - Zero-G *Hynden Walch - Mantis, Supergiant *Ike Amadi - Atrocitus *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos *Jackie Lastra - Energizer *James Arnold Taylor - Cosmo, Iceman, The Leader *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, Luke Cage *Jamieson Price - Surtur *Jason Marsden - Atom, Kid Flash *Jason Spisak - Forager, Scorpion *Jeffrey Combs - Brainiac *Jennifer Hale - F.R.I.D.A.Y., Giganta, Killer Frost, Martha Kent *Jesse Burch - Bruce Banner, Cull Obsidian *Jesse McCartney - Mass Master *Jim Meskimen - Ultimo, Ultron *Jim Ward - Professor X *Joey Naber - Black Adam *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *Johnny Yong Bosch - Iron Fist *Jonathan Adams - Ronan the Accuser *Josh Keaton - Ant-Man, Red Hood *Julie Ann Taylor - Margret Power *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Enchantress, Proxima Midnight, Starfire, Wasp *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch *Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel *Kathryn Cressida - Elektra *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Kevin Michael Richardson - Heimdall, M'Baku *Khary Payton - Aqualad, Black Lightning, Black Manta, Cyborg, War Machine *Lacey Chabert - Zatanna *Nancy Linari - May Parker *Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Mary Jane Watson, Supergirl *Liam O'Brien - Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Nightcrawler, Red Skull, Reverse-Flash *Mae Whitman - Spoiler, Wonder Girl *Mark Hamill - Joker *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor, Norman Osborn *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Valkyrie *Mary Faber - Crystal, Medusa *Matt Ryan - John Constantine *Matthew Mercer - Deadshot *Max Mittelman - Jimmy Olsen *Nadji Jeter - Spider-Boy *Nika Futterman - Hela *Nolan North - Cyclops, Deadpool, Green Lantern, Maximus, Penguin, Superboy *Ogie Banks - Firestorm *Paul Dobson - Doctor Doom *Peter Lurie - Sabertooth *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Baron Mordo, Dormammu, Gambit *Ray Chase - Winter Soldier *Rob Paulsen - James Power *Robbie Daymond - Thane *Robert Englund - Scarecrow *Robin Atkin Downes - Baron Zemo *Scott Porter - Harry Osborn, Star-Lord *Stephanie Lemelin - Tigress *Stephanie Sheh - Armor *Steven Blum - Bullseye, Green Goblin, Killer Croc, Wolverine *Stuart Allan - Robin *Sumalee Montano - Katana, Maria Hill, Mystique *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Taliesin Jaffe - Flash *Tara Platt - Yuri Watanabe *Tara Strong - Batwoman, Billy Batson, Harley Quinn, Jessica Jones, Raven *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *Todd Haberkorn - Ebony Maw *Tom Kane - Magneto *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man *Travis Willingham - Kingpin, Thor *Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon *Troy Baker - Geo-Force, Hawkman, Loki, Sinestro *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary, Gamora *Will Friedle - Nightwing *William Salyers - Doctor Octopus *Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man *Zachary Levi - Shazam *Zehra Fazal - Halo, Hawkgirl Crew *Studios: ??? *ADR Director: Ed Boon *Casting & Voice Director: Charlie Adler *Series Composer: Frederik Wiedmann *Producer: Greg Weisman Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:Justice League Category:DC Comics Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers